Beck's Twisted Twin
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: What if you had a twin who had killed someone? When Beck finds out about his twin, Danny Desai and is sent with Jade to meet him, he doesn't know what to think. Should he trust Danny? Should he trust Karen? Should he trust anyone? Bade. Janny.
1. Look Alike

**Yay! I'm back with my new laptop and ever since I saw Twisted (with Avan sexy Jogia) I had this idea for a Victorious/Twisted fanfiction. And as I can see there is already Victorious/Twisted fanfics on here. Lucky for me, none of them (2) had my idea. To be clear, Regina's death never happened. And I know that Danny is 16, not 17, but who cares? He got 6 years in juvie not 5. Read the summary for details.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Twisted. If I owned Victorious, in Victori-Yes, Beck would of proposed. If I owned Twisted, Danny would end up with Jo, not Lacey.**

Beck's Twisted Twin

For his entire life Beck Oliver has always wanted a brother. Sadly, he was faced with reality that his mother did not have the ability (or want) to have more children. So Beck grew up as an only child, no siblings, just his loyal friends.

It was September, beginning of senior year. Beck was getting ready for school in his tiny bathroom in his RV. His long-term girlfriend, Jade West waited impatiently in his RV, sitting on his bed and flipping through channels. "Hurry up, Beck!" she cried, "we're going to be late."

"Relax, I'm almost done!" Beck called back. Jade rolled her eyes and continued flipping through channels. She ended up stopping at a news report with the headline as "_Danny Desai returns home_". She leaned closer, interested.

"Danny Desai returns back to Green Grove after six years in Juvie for strangling his aunt," a female reporter explained. She went on with the story before a slightly dark skinned girl appeared on the screen, her name being Lacey Porter.

"It's like my mind keeps flashing back to that day," she explains, "her body, cold, lifeless."

Jade rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed by this girl already. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't let that socio anywhere near Green Grove."

The famous "Danny Desai" appears on the screen and Jade's eyes widen. He looks so much like Beck they could be brothers. The only thing that's different is that his hair is in a ponytail and he has some sort of a beard. Beck comes out of the tiny bathroom and catches what Jade is looking at on the small television before the reporter goes on to another topic. All Beck does is chuckle.

"Your _laughing_?" she says as if it's the oddest thing in the world, "your an idiot, I hope you know that."

"Lots of people look like each other. It's no big deal." Beck takes Jade's hand and forces her up. "Now, let's get to school."

Jade doesn't argue and follows him out to the car for their ride to school. When they arrive, they get there with ten minutes to the bell. They meet up with the rest of the gang, who seem so eager to speak to Beck. "Hey, Danny's twinnie." Cat giggles at her own joke. Tori, Andre and Robbie are behind her, looking as interested in the topic as Beck is confused.

Beck raises an eyebrow. "Who?" he questions. He looks to Jade for an answer who is smirking and he knows that isn't a good sign.

"Danny Desai." She exclaims, "that guy who looks exactly like you on the news this morning. He strangled his aunt."

Andre butts in to the conversation. "He looks _exactly _like you, Beck!" he exclaims, "you guys are somehow related, I swear."

Beck rolls his eyes. "Let's not be over dramatic about it, okay? He's just a guy that looks like me. Doesn't Shelby Marx look like Tori?"

"We _are_ related, remember?" Tori reminds him, "she's my mom's cousin's daughter."

"Ooh!" Cat pipes in, "what if Danny's Beck's mom's cousin's daughter?"

Jade pinches the bridge of her nose as everyone else groans. "I don't think that's possible, Kitty." Robbie rubs her back soothingly. Cat frowns, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"We are not related," Beck confirms. "There is no way I am related in any way possible to a sociopathic murderer."

"You never know." Tori said in a sing-songy voice. Jade rolls her eyes, now annoyed because of Tori's speaking. She takes Beck's hand and guides him away, "I'm bored now."

Beck rolls his eyes as she drags him away. They end up another hall and Jade is leaning against the wall. "Still bored?" Beck chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Come over here and I may not be." Jade smirked as she and Beck were now inches apart from each other. Beck grins as he inches closer.

"Hey Beck!" an unfamiliar voice says, interrupting Beck and Jade's moment. Jade scowls as they come face to face with a brunette in fashion designer clothes that look like they came straight out of a magazine catalogue. Beck raises an eyebrow, "hi, um..." he trails off not knowing the girl's name.

"Veronica!" she pipes in with a giggle. "I have a question for you."

"He doesn't care." Jade hissed at her. Beck gives her a look before smiling apologetically at Veronica. "Your question is?"

"Since you're dating Jade and all and I'm interested in bad boys..." Veronica trails off as if Beck would magically know the question she's asking and answer it. Jade rolls her eyes. Veronica awaits for Beck to speak and Beck glances at Jade as if she would know.

"What's the stupid question?!" she snaps.

Veronica jumps back, startled by Jade. "Well," she clears her throat, "can you set me up with your brother?"

Beck and Jade glance at each other and raise an eyebrow. "Beck doesn't have a brother smart one." Jade tells her with her famous eye roll.

"Oh! I get it." She giggles. Jade knows she obviously doesn't get it. "You don't want people knowing your brothers with a killer."

Beck understands what she's getting at and groans. "I don't know that guy!" he snaps. Veronica pouts, "really?"

"Really! Now, goodbye!" Jade shoos her off and turns to Beck. She wraps her arms around his neck as if nothing happened. "Now, where were we?"

Beck sighs. "I'm not in the mood anymore, Jade."

Jade crosses her arms over her chest, then putting on a playful smirk. "Of course you aren't, _Danny Desai._"

* * *

That goes on for the entire day. People always go up to him and ask him, "Hey, your related to Danny Desai?" or "I can't believe your brother was in juvie!" and Beck is sick of it. Couldn't people make the connection that they just looked alike? The last thing he wants to do is talk about Danny Desai or siblings at all.

Once he arrives back to the RV with Jade, his phone beeps. He takes out his phone and opens it to read the message that his father has sent him.

**To: Beck Oliver  
From: Dad**

**We have something important to tell you. Come inside, your mother and I are in the living room.**

Beck sighs and shoves his phone in his pocket. "My parents want to see me." He tells Jade.

"So?" she asks.

"So, let's go."

"They want to see you, not me."

"Jade. Just come on."

Jade sighs and follows Beck inside his house. His house is very nice and Jade has always wondered why he was in the RV instead of living in this house, but Beck always just said he wanted privacy.

The first thing Beck and Jade see are Beck's mother and father silently bickering on the couch. When they realize Beck and Jade are in the room, they instantly stop and smile. "Hi, Beck." His father greets. Then he sees Jade, arms crossed. "Oh, Jadelyn-"

"_Jade._" She corrects with a roll of her eyes. Mr. Oliver rolls his eyes back.

"Well, _Jade_, this is kind of a private conversation. So..."

"I'm leaving because I want to." Jade then states. She tries to leave the room, but Beck grabs her arm and pulls her back, to afraid to be left on his own with his parents.

"No, Jade can stay." He confirms.

His father and mother sigh. "Alright, I guess so." His mother gives in, "anyways, Beckett"

Beck bites his lip. They only use his full name when it's _really _important or he's in trouble. His mother continues, "your father has something he wants to tell you."

Beck's father snaps his head towards his wife. "I thought we were saying it together!"

His wife shakes his head. "This is your mess, not mine."

"For God sakes, get to the point!" Jade groaned. Mr. Oliver takes a deep breath before looking at Beck.

"When your mother and I got engaged, Uncle Eric threw me a bachelor party." He starts to explain. "I guess I got a little too drunk and this girl, Karen was drunk, too and we..."

"Had sex?" Jade finished for him with a smirk.

Mr. Oliver glared at her. "Yes, Jade."

Before he could continue Beck interrupts. "So, you cheated on mom?"

"I'm not proud of it, but yes. I did." He frowns. "A month later she came in contact with me and told me she was pregnant."

Beck glanced at his mother, who was looking down at her hands. He looked back at his dad. "Did you tell mom?"

"Of course I did." He nods, "she wasn't happy. We called off the wedding. Karen said she was having twins and couldn't raise both of them. So she gave one to me and just ran off with the other."

"What happened to the twins?" Beck asked. Jade rolled her eyes. He was obviously missing the big part of the story.

Beck's father smiled. "Well one grew up to be a wonderful young man."

When Beck didn't catch on, he added, "his name is Beck Oliver."

Beck's eyes widened. Jade wrapped her arm around his, looking at him. "You okay, babe?" she asked with a slight chuckle. How she found this funny was weird, but Beck had paid no attention to her at the moment whatsoever.

"Beck..." Beck supposed 'mother' said softly, "say something."

When Beck didn't say anything, Jade nudged him. Beck shook his head and got back into focus. "So mom...is not my real mother?"

"Of course she is!" Beck's father jumped in, "she's just not blood related and that has no problem whatsoever."

"What about the other guy?"

"What other guy?"

"My supposed 'twin'?"

"Well, I suppose you saw him on the news. He...he just got out of the Juvenile Detention Center. Danny Desai."

This time both Jade and Beck's eyes widened. The difference was afterward Jade burst out laughing as Beck tried to control himself by taking deep breaths. Five minutes later, when they both controlled themselves, Beck asked, "why...why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, Karen and I have been talking and we were going to arrange you to meet each other sooner, but that whole incident with Danny and his aunt...so we want you to visit for a month."

"Visit _Danny_?" Beck shook his head, "no way! He killed someone for God sakes!"

"Oh, I'll go!" Jade volunteered. Beck took Jade's hand, squeezing it so she'd quiet down.

"Beckett..." Beck's mother said in a warning tone.

"No! Mom your putting my life at risk here!" Beck refused. "And what about school? I can't miss that!"

"We've talked to Helen and she said they can arrange to send the homework with you or we can sign you up for the school there for a while." She explained.

"You can't leave me alone with these strangers, mom."

"I'll come!" Jade volunteered. Beck looked at her and shook his head. "No way I'm putting you through that."

"I want to go." Jade said sternly, "so I am. Even if you don't go, I will."

"Come on, Beck, Jade in." Beck's father encouraged. Beck sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Fine." He finally agreed, "Whatever. When am Jade and I suppose to leave?"

"Well..." Beck's father bit his lip, "tomorrow evening."

Beck just rolled his eyes. "Then I'll go pack." With that, his hand still intertwined with Jade's, he marched out of the house, back into the RV.

Once in the RV, Beck went on a rant. "Can you _believe _that? They expect me to pack up and leave for a month to see some sociopathic guy who is my twin. What about you? How do your parents feel about you leaving for an entire _month _to live with some psychopathic killer?" Beck didn't let Jade say how her parents probably wouldn't care at all. "It's ridiculous! And they choose now to tell me about all of this? Seventeen years later?"

Jade thought she'd never say this, "calm down, Beck." She rubbed his shoulder. "Come on it _is _kind of cool. I mean, it's like when Tawny's sister in The Scissoring said she wasn't psycho, but ended up killing someone anyways."

Beck gave her a look. "How is that suppose to make me feel better, Jade?"

"Because this isn't a movie. This is hard core reality."

Beck sighed and pecked her lips. "I guess your right."

"I always am." She smirked.

Beck chuckled. "Now help me pack will you?"

"Nope."

* * *

**It's sort of weird isn't it? I hope you like it. It will certainly get better later when the drama rolls around ;)**


	2. Leaving & Arriving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and/or Twisted.  
A/N: I don't know how long it takes to get from Hollywood to Green Grove, so let's say four hours, okay? Good. Ok.**

Beck's Twisted Twin

"You're leaving school?" Tori gasped. It was lunch at the gang all sat at their regular table. Jade rolled her eyes as Beck nodded his head. "Only for a month," Beck told them, "then we'll be back."

Cat frowned, shaking her head. "You can't leave. Don't leave!" she pleaded. Jade sighed.

"It's only for a month." She told Cat with her famous eye roll.

"Where are you two even going for a month?" Andre asked, taking a bite of his burger. Beck and Jade glanced at each other before turning to Andre. Both of them had agreed not to speak a word of it being because of Danny. When the two didn't answer, the entire group starred at them, as if they were keeping a secret which they kind of were.

"Well?" Robbie spoke up once they didn't answer. "Where are you two going for a month?" Rex piped up on Robbie's arm. Jade swears she would throw that puppet out in the garbage's disposal without a second thought.

"Beck's aunt died," Jade lied, "So we're flying over there to mourn her."

"Wouldn't that only take a week or so?" Robbie asked curiously. Beck bit his lip, thinking on the spot. The best he could think of was look at Robbie with a small glare and simply say, "No."

Tori sighed and looked at Beck and Jade. "Well, when are you two leaving?"

"Tonight at eight," Beck explained, "my dad is driving us."

"Wouldn't he get tired?" Cat asked curiously. Beck shook his head. "He said he's sleeping in the daytime so he'll have energy to drive."

"Beep beep," Cat giggled. Everyone starred at her. She just absent-mindedly twirled a red strand of hair around her finger.

"Well, we'll miss you guys." Tori admitted with a smile. The table agreed as Beck offered them a smile. "We'll miss you guys, too." Beck nudged Jade. "Won't we, Jade?"

Jade looked up and glanced at all of them. "No." She said, before going back to eating her fries. Beck sighed, but smiled at his friends, absent-mindedly rubbing his girlfriend's back.

After lunch, Beck and Jade walked the halls together, hand in hand. "Our friends will miss us," Beck said. "Maybe we shouldn't go." Jade rolled her eyes at him. "What a wimp."

Beck looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Wimp? How am I a wimp?" he asked as he let go of her hand and turned to face her. Jade crossed her arms over her chest, raising her right eyebrow. "You're scared he's going to kill us or something."

"Who, Danny?" Beck pretended to be dumbfounded.

"No, your great uncle Charlie." Jade said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I don't have a great uncle Charlie." Beck smirked jokingly. Jade swatted his arm and Beck just laughed, kissing her on the lips. Jade returned the kiss before pulling away.

"You know I meant Danny." Jade said seriously. Beck sighed, "I know you meant him."

"You need to have faith." Jade smiled jokingly. "He won't kill us. Even if he tries, I have my super sharp scissors I always pack."

Beck chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "You're right." He admitted. "Let's get to class, okay?"

Jade nodded and let Beck take her hand and lead her to class.

* * *

Jade arrived at Beck's RV with her suitcase at seven thirty. She was in her black silk PJs which made Beck laugh as he set her suitcase on his bed. "Why are you wearing your PJs?" Beck asked. Jade shrugged, "If I fall asleep, why else?"

Beck nodded understandingly. "I get that." He smirked, walking over to her. He placed his hands on her hips and smiled as he leaned in closer to her. "Should I sleep in mine, too?"

Their lips were inches apart when the RV door swung open, revealing Beck's dad. Beck and Jade jumped apart, their faces flushed. Beck's father raised an eyebrow and smirked teasingly. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked teasingly. Jade rolled her eyes, "Kind of."

Beck's father just chuckled, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Forgive me," he joked, "anyways, it's time to pack up the car."

Beck nodded, grabbing his suitcase from the side of the door. Jade grabbed her suitcase and Beck laughed as she struggled with it. "Want me to carry it?" he asked with a smirk. Jade glared at him, before finally finding her way with the suitcase as she carried it past him. Beck followed her out, where his mother was leaning against the car.

"Do you have all your shampoo and toothbrushes and all that?" his mother asked. Jade bit her lip as Beck chuckled.

"Mom, I've went away before." He said, sensing his mother's worry. "I'll call you everyday so you know that, that guy didn't kill us."

His dad looked at him sharply. "Not funny, Beck."

Jade shrugged. "It kind of his. But I forgot my toothbrush, toothpaste, hair dryer and shampoo and all that...so can we swing by my house?"

His father sighed. Beck looked at him. "Come on dad. It's not like she forgot to pack her clothes. It'll only take five minutes, right babe?"

Jade was too busy inspecting her freshly painted black nails. Beck nudged her, making her head snap up in attention. "Oh, right!" she nodded. Mr. Oliver scratched the back of his neck. "I guess it isn't such a big deal." He shrugged. "Now, let's get this stuff in the car. Beck, help me."

Beck nodded as his dad popped the trunk. He put in his two suitcases, before putting in Jade's one. She probably only had one because she had only packed her clothes. Beck packed his clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo, hair dryer and all his hair products. "Let's get a move on, now." His father clasped his hands together. He kissed his wife's cheek, "bye sweetheart."

With that he got in the driver's seat of his car and left Beck and Jade to say their goodbyes to Mrs. Oliver. "Well...bye." Jade said simply. Mrs. Oliver forced a smile in Jade's direction before giving a hug to Beck. "I love you, baby, you know that right?" she whispered in his ear. Beck hugged his mother back. "I know mom."

"I may not be your biological mother, but I love you even more than if I was your biological mother." She whispered to him before she pulled away. Beck smiled at her and nodded. "Bye mom." He said softly. She nodded with a smile. With that they got in the car and Mr. Oliver started it up and drove to Jade's house.

"Is this it?" he asked when he pulled in the driveway. Jade nodded.

"This is it." She confirmed. With no thank you or anything, she got out of the backseat of the car and made her way towards the house.

"Maybe you should help her." Beck's father suggested, "We have to get a move on if we want to get there by midnight."

"Okay. One second then." He got out of the car and followed Jade inside. He saw Jade's step mother glance up from her coffee and offer him a smile. She set down her coffee before greeting him.

"Hi, Beck." She greeted him. "Jade is upstairs. I understand she forgot a couple of things for you two's trip."

Beck almost laughed. Her step mother always sounds so professional it makes Beck want to laugh, but it makes Jade want to puke. "Okay, I'll just help her then." He smiled politely, biting his tongue so he wouldn't laugh at her tone. He walked up the stairs and saw the door to Jade's bathroom opened. "Hey," he said as he walked in. He saw her shoving her toothbrush and toothpaste in a large bag.

Jade looked up to see Beck, than looked back at her supplies. "Hey. Help me pack will you?" Jade ordered as she got her hair dryer and shoved it in the bag. Beck chuckled as he leaned on the sink counter beside her. "Did you make a check list?" he asked her. Jade gave him a weird look, before packing her shampoo bottle.

"Only idiots make check lists," she rolled her eyes. Beck went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Am I an idiot then?" he whispered in her ear. Jade, clearly not in the mood, pushed him off. "Just pack almost everything in this room." She told him, going over to get her make-up. Beck sighed, opening the cabinets and getting her black and red nail polish.

"You know with a check list, I'd know what to pack." He told her, "And you wouldn't of only packed your clothes."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I packed my scissors, too."

Beck laughed, helping her pack the rest of her stuff. "So, we are going to school there?" Jade asked, her back facing him as she packed the rest of her make-up. Beck thought for a moment, trying to remember what his father had said to him before Jade had come to the RV. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we are." Beck told her. Jade heaved a sigh as she turned back around.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Beck asked, as he shoved her last nail polish bottle in the bag.

"I just don't want to go to a new school with some superficial girls," she shrugged.

"You haven't even met them yet." Beck pointed out. Jade looked around the bathroom, seeing if she missed anything. She found her curler and put it in the bag, tying it with an elastic band.

"Well, when I do meet them, they will probably be superficial and I'll hate them." Jade stated. Beck sighed, kissing her forehead. "Just relax, okay? Let me take your bag."

"Who are you, a Bell Hop?" she rolled her eyes, but handed the bag to Beck. He took a good look at the bag, surprised he didn't notice that it wasn't a suitcase before.

"You don't have another suitcase?" he questioned. Jade shrugged, "I don't like my other one."

"Ah," Beck nodded understandingly. He lead her downstairs, passing by Jade's step mother again. "Bye, Mrs. West." He waved. "Goodbye, Beck, goodbye, Jade." She smiled. Jade didn't say bye as she pushed past Beck, to his father's car. Beck sighed as he put the bag in the back trunk of the car and got in the backseat with Jade.

"All ready?" his father asked, starting up the car.

"No, we are in here because we forgot more stuff," Jade rolled her eyes. Beck pinched the bridge of his nose as his father sighed and started driving anyways.

* * *

Jade fell asleep on Beck's shoulder on the way there. She looked so cute and innocent when she slept, Beck took a picture. He would make sure to post that on The Slap, even though she would probably kill him. Beck leaned his head on hers for the rest of the ride.

Beck must've fallen asleep halfway through, because his father was gently shaking him. "Son, son," he whispered loudly. Beck's eyes fluttered open as he rubbed his head. Hi father gave him a half smile. "We're here. Wake up Jade while I get the bags, will you?" he asked as he went to the trunk and opened it.

Beck sighed as he shook Jade. "Baby, baby..." he whispered. Jade groaned, snuggling closer to Beck.

"No, five more minutes." She grumbled. Beck laughed softly, gently lifting her off of him as she rubbed her eyes. "We're here."

Jade yawned. "Okay, okay." She sighed. Beck chuckled as he saw her still in her PJs. Jade raised an eyebrow, glaring at him. "You think I'm magically going to change into my other clothes?" she snarled. Beck knew for a fact, when Jade was tired, she was extra grumpy.

Beck sighed and got out of the car. Mr. Oliver handed Beck a Jade's things, because Jade obviously wasn't going to carry them herself, while Mr. Oliver carried Beck's things. The two boys went up to the house, Jade trailing behind them. Beck's father knocked on the door as Beck took a deep breath. He glanced at Jade, who was busy absent-mindedly playing with her fingers.

When they didn't open right away, Beck sighed of relief. "You know what, dad? Maybe we should go home. I mean, it _is _midnight and all. Why don't we just come back another day?"

Jade groaned. "Just suck it up and knock again! I'm tired and I need to sleep!" she scowled. Mr. Oliver sighed and was about to knock again when a blonde lady with blue eyes opened the door. Her smile widened as she saw Beck.

"Hi, you must be Beck." She grinned, "I'm Karen, your mother."

She laughed as she continued speaking. "That sounds weird, doesn't it? Anyways, come in, come in."

The three trailed in and Karen raised an eyebrow at Jade. "Wait, did I have triplets?" she looked at Mr. Oliver. Jade rolled her eyes.

"No, Karen, remember I told you Beck's girlfriend would be joining him?" he said.

"Oh, yes!" she nodded. "And you are...?"

"Tired," Jade stated. Beck sighed, "Her name is Jade. She's just a little grumpy because she's tired."

Karen nodded. "Well, Danny had just gotten home I think five minutes ago from a party he was invited to, so he's passed out. You can meet him tomorrow morning."

"Um, okay." Beck gave her a half smile as he grabbed Jade's hand. Mr. Oliver awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Well, I have to get going." He announced. He pulled Beck into a hug. "Call every single day, okay?"

Beck nodded as he hugged his father back. He pulled away from him and gave him a smile. Mr. Oliver looked at Jade and gave her a head nod as Beck took her hand again. Then he left the house. Karen turned to look at Beck and Jade.

"Well, you two are okay with sharing a room, aren't you?" she asked. Beck squeezed Jade's hand so she wouldn't say anything sarcastic.

"Yeah, we're okay with that." He confirmed.

"Great! You can unpack tomorrow, after school." She guided them upstairs to the guest bedroom. Beck grabbed his two suitcases and told Jade to get her suitcase and bag as they followed Karen up the stairs. They passed a door to a bedroom. The door was opened just a crack, but Beck could see inside. There on the ground was a dark skinned girl. His heart was in his throat before he saw her breathing. She must've been sleeping and Danny and the girl were either dating or drunk. Then he caught a glimpse of Danny, texting on his bed. He saw him frown at his phone, before shake his head and put his phone on the shelf.

Danny looked exactly like him, exact his hair was longer and in a ponytail and he had a shaven stache. Danny looked up and saw Beck. He gave him a small smile, but Beck panicked and just continued to walk ahead. He caught up to Jade and Karen where they had just arrived at the guest bedroom.

"Okay, here you are." She said. She reached over and set the alarm clock. "You two have your first day at Green Grove tomorrow! Now, good night."

Karen exited the guest bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Jade rolled her eyes. "I don't like her." She said as she climbed into the bed. Beck didn't answer her as he looked around the room. Really, nothing was there, but the dresser, closet, mirror and bed. Moments of silence later Jade asked, "You coming to bed?"

Beck looked back to her and gave her a smile. "Yeah," he said. He got dressed into his boxers and a white tank top before climbing into bed. He felt so uneasy about this entire thing, but this was his life for a month. He may as well get used to it.


	3. Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Twisted.  
And answering the Guest's question if I will be incorporating the Twisted events, maybe some, yes. Except, Regina will not be dead in all of this because I just don't want her to. And the party **_**did **_**happen.**

Beck's Twisted Twin

The sound of an alarm clock jolted Beck and Jade awake. Pop music didn't sound from the speakers, like Beck and Jade's original alarm clock had used to do instead it had an irritating _beep, beep, beep _noise that was constant. "Turn that damn alarm clock off!" Jade practically shouted. Beck sat up rolling his eyes and reaching over Jade to shut off the alarm clock. Jade crossed her arms over her chest, pursing her lips.

"You were much closer to it than I was." Beck said as he got himself out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned deeply as she forced herself out of bed. "I can't believe we have to go to school once we arrived here at _midnight _last night." Jade scoffed as she went over to her suitcase and zipped it open.

Beck sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Well, it's Wednesday. If we went on Thursday or Friday that would've been weird."

Jade rolled her eyes as she pulled out her black attire. She hung it over her arm as she went over to her bag, picking it up. "I'm going to go get myself ready," she announced. Then with that she turned on her heel and walked out into the hall, trying to find the bathroom.

Beck grabbed his hair products before following her. As if it was normal, the couple did their hair together in the mirror. Jade pointed the curler at Beck's face. "Maybe we should curl your hair today," Jade suggested playfully. "Try something new."

Beck smirked, flipping his hair dramatically. "You are not letting that steam damage my beautiful locks of hair." He said in Jade's "Tori Vega" impersonation voice. Jade laughed as she continued to curl her hair after she had placed the purple streaks in it. They heard the door creak open and a smiling Karen peek inside. Jade's smile dimmed down.

"Sorry, I heard you two down the hall." She smiled politely.

"And you wanted to check up on us?" Jade said accusingly. Her tone was something Karen wasn't used to and Beck glared at her. Beck looked back to Karen and smiled innocently. "I'm sorry she has an attitude, Karen." he apologized. Karen smiled warmly at Beck.

"Please, call me mom." With that she left. Jade rolled her eyes as she continued to curl her hair. "Call me mom? Who says that?" Jade scoffed. "She looks nothing like you or Danny, too. She's blonde, blue eyed, paler than you and Danny could ever be." Beck finished with his hair and kissed Jade's cheek. "I'm going to get dressed than head downstairs, okay?"

Jade just nodded as Beck went back to the guest bedroom to get dressed. Then he made his way downstairs. He stopped midway as he saw Karen, Danny and a blonde girl with frizzy hair talking to her. "Jo, look at you! You're so big!" Karen gushed. Quickly realizing now Jo could take that another way she added, "Not in a fat way in a grown up way."

"It's good to see you to, Mrs. Desai." she admitted.

Karen looked at Danny then back at Jo. "Wow, Danny. Your first night back and you certainly had your share of female visitors." Karen said. She turned away to walk out of the room before noticing Beck. She waved and then exited the room. Beck politely waved back, but remained quiet as the blonde girl, named Jo apparently, continued to speak.

"So visitors. As in plural." Jo said awkwardly.

"Two. As in two." Danny said. "Lacey ended up spending the night."

"Oh. You two didn't..." Jo made a disgusted face. Danny was quick to cover it up.

"No! We just talked, I swear." Danny admitted. "But let's keep that between us. I'm sure her boyfriend would love nothing more than to take it the wrong way."

Jo nodded and then glanced up and saw Beck. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Danny, then nodded her head towards Beck. Danny looked behind him and gave him a half smile. "Oh, um, Jo," he directed Beck to walk down the stairs. "This is, um..."

Danny looked at Beck for an answer. "Oh, I'm Beck." He said with a small, but fake smile. He put his hand out for Jo to shake and she awkwardly shook it. "I'm Jo. You look a lot like Danny..." she said as she pulled her hand away from Beck's.

Danny and Beck glanced at each other. "We're kind of brothers." Danny laughed nervously. Jo's eyes widened as she looked from Beck to Danny. "Since when did you have a brother?" she asked. Danny shrugged, "I found out after juvie."

Beck suddenly started to feel uncomfortable again, him remembering that his twin brother had killed someone in his past. Just then Jade walked down the stairs dressed in a black dress with a waist length black leather jacket and her red combat boots. Around her neck was her and Beck's necklace that she usually always wore. "And she is?" Jo asked, directing to Jade.

Jade wrapped her arm around Beck's waist, Beck doing the same to her. "I'm his girlfriend," she announced proudly. Beck smiled, "Jade."

Jo nodded her head, feeling weird from the entire situation. She turned back to Danny. "Anyways, thanks again for last night. I'll see you at school." Jo turned around and was about to leave when Danny stopped her.

"Hey I just need to get dressed, stay and we'll walk to school." He smiled at her. Jade raised an eyebrow. His smile was exactly like Beck's and it was weird.

"No, it's fine." She said, "My dad usually drives me. See you later, I guess."

Danny nodded and this time let her leave. She walked out the door and when she did, Danny turned to Beck and Jade. "So," he began with a small smile. "I guess we should get to know each other, right?"

Beck was about to say something, but he didn't exactly know what to say. So instead Jade spoke. "When exactly?" she asked. Danny looked a bit confused at first.

"When what?" he asked. Danny soon learned that Jade was _very _impatient and annoyed easily, because she rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"When do we go sky diving?" she said sarcastically. "I meant what should we get to know each other? I mean don't we have school right now?"

Beck looked at Jade, alarmed for her sarcastic and rude tone towards Danny. He killed someone for Pete sakes. Wasn't she the slightest bit scared? But of course, she wasn't, because killings excited her. To Beck's surprise, Danny didn't go into a rage he just simply laughed. "Well, maybe we should go to the diner." He suggested. "It has great pie."

"Danny, Beck, Jade!" Karen called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

Danny guided his brother and his brother's girlfriend over to the kitchen. Karen grinned as they all walked in together. "I see you three met! That's great!" Karen gushed as they all took a seat. "I made pancakes."

She set them in front of her sons and Jade. Jade was first to dig in, clearly enjoying the pancakes. "So, are you guys going to get to know each other?" she asked. Jade was too busy eating pancakes to answer as the boys glanced at each other. "Yes, mother." Danny smiled at her. "After school we're going to the diner."

"Maybe you could invite Jo along with you." Karen suggested.

"I have a feeling she'll already be there."

* * *

After signing Beck and Jade in, Karen told Danny to walk around with them, so they weren't left to wonder off on their own. "So, what school did you two go before here?" Danny asked.

"We went to Hollywood Arts in Hollywood." Jade told Danny with ease as if he was a totally normal guy. "Ah," he nodded. As they walked through the halls, Danny looked at Beck. "You don't talk much do you?"

Beck just looked at Danny. "He's just nervous." Jade said. Before Danny could ask why, a girl with ginger hair bounced up. "Socio, you didn't come over last night." She innocently played with his shirt. The three instantly became uncomfortable. Beck and Jade glanced at each other. "These girls are creepier than the ones at Hollywood Arts." Jade said to Beck, not bothering to whisper.

It wasn't until then that the girl noticed Jade. She looked at Jade with a cold stare and put her hands on her hips. "Who are you exactly?" she asked. Jade just smirked at the girl, unaffected by her supposed "mean tone".

"Jade West. And you are the bitchy girl of the school right?" she asked the smirk never leaving her face. They heard some 'ooohs' and someone whistle in shock. Beck grabbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Babe, calm down."

At that moment, two other girls decided to come up. One, Beck recognized from Danny's room last night and the other had wild hair that seemed to work for her. "Guys, can we not cause a fight?" the familiar girl sighed, grabbing onto Regina's shoulders to calm her down. "Who are you two anyways?" she failed to take a good look at Beck.

Danny awkwardly glanced at Jade and Beck. "This is...this is my brother, Beck and his girlfriend, Jade." Danny cleared his throat. Beck awkwardly waved, wrapping his other arm around Jade's waist. The other girl laughed bitterly. "Brother?" she snarled, "How do you expect us to believe that?"

"Wow, you girls aren't so smart, are you?" Jade rolled her eyes. "They look exactly alike. Are you blind?"

The three girls took a good look at Beck. Their eyes widened in surprise. "That's impossible you never had a brother before. Let alone a twin brother." The familiar girl crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I just found out when I came back, Lace." Danny tried to laugh. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm bored now." She announced in an emotionless tone. She walked off and Beck sighed, following her. Jade seemed to get looks from everyone that she passed, but she didn't seem to notice. She was busy searching for her first class.

Beck caught up to her, taking a hold of her hand. "You seem to have already made a name for yourself." Beck told her as he walked with her through the halls. Jade shrugged casually, as if it didn't matter.

"I guess I just stood out." Jade smirked as they walked through the halls. "Hey, where's room 243?"

"Why are you asking me? I just got here like you did." He said. Jade sighed dramatically, scanning the hall for someone they could ask. She spotted the blonde girl, Jo they met this morning with a boy with brown hair. She dragged Beck over without an explanation.

Jo looked away from the brown haired boy and looked at Beck and Jade who had just approached. "Hey." Jade said. Jo was confused for a moment. "Um, hey. It's Beck and Jade, right?" Jo said, moving a piece of her frizzy blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yup, that's us." Beck forced a smile. He looked at the brown haired boy, who looked confused by the entire conversation. "Hey, I'm Beck. You are?" he held his hand out for him to shake.

The boy shook his hand slowly. "You look a lot like..." he trailed off.

"He's Danny's brother." Jo told him, patting his back to relax him.

"Danny has a brother?" he asked surprised.

"Apparently," Jo shrugged, looking back to Beck and Jade. "Um, that's Rico. What do you guys want, exactly?"

"We need to know where room 243 is." Jade explained. When no one said anything, she formed a glare on her face. "Tell us where it is."

"Please," Beck added for her, nudging Jade to be more polite. Jo glanced at Rico, who looked nervous at the situation as if because Beck was related to Danny, he would somehow be exactly like him.

"Rico has that class, he can show you." Jo said. The warning bell had rung, meaning the students needed to get to class. Jo patted his back. "I'll see you later."

With that she walked off, leaving Beck and Jade with Rico. He smiled nervously at them. "Yay, class..." he gulped. Beck and Jade looked at him strangely for a moment, before he cleared his throat. "I'll just...let's just...follow me to the class." He started to lead the way, Beck and Jade following him.

Once they arrived to the class, Beck and Jade instantly noticed two of the girls from moments ago. The one that flirted with Danny and the one that was with Danny last night. They eyed Jade as she entered the classroom. Rico took a seat near the front, leaving the other two seats left far away from each other. "I'll sit near them so you don't have too." Beck offered as he noticed the other seat was near the two girls. Jade glared at him, making Beck confused. "No!" she snapped at him. "Go sit beside that Rico kid."

"What? What's wrong?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you stupid? Beck, I am not letting you sit beside those two..." she scrunched up her nose in disgust, "_females_."

Beck sighed and kissed her temple, going to sit beside Rico. Jade made her way to near the end of the room, taking a seat next to the two girls. The girl with the darker skin and black hair looked at her. "You're the new girl, right?" she asked her.

Jade rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't think there is another girl that looks like me in this school, is there?" she said bitterly. The girl sighed. "I was just asking." She said.

"I was just giving you an answer." Jade pursed her lips together. The other girl that was flirting with Danny earlier snapped her head towards her. "You better watch your tone, Goth girl."

"Regina, just ignore her, okay?" the other girl sighed. Jade looked forward, as the other girl continued to speak to her.

"Look, I'm Lacey and that's Regina, we don't want to get off on the wrong foot." Lacey tried to explain. Jade looked back towards her with a glare. "We already did, now _back off._" Jade snapped. Just than the bell rang, signalling that class was starting. The teacher walked in and started to teach.

Beck glanced at Jade, who was glaring at the board as the teacher wrote. She looked at him, and pursed her lips mouthing 'kill me now'. He smiled at her to make her feel better and she sighed silently, forcing a smile at him back.

* * *

It was lunch now and Beck and Jade walked over to get a tray. "I hate this school." Jade scowled as they picked up a navy blue tray. Beck sighed as they went in line to get food. "I can't say I'm crazy about it either." He admitted.

The lunch lady stood behind the counter, glaring at the students that passed by. "Can I have that muffin and the orange juice?" Beck asked, not finding anything else appealing. The lunch lady grumbled but handed it over to him. She looked at Jade for what she wanted. Jade scanned over the food for a while.

"Can you hurry up and pick?" a guy with blonde hair sighed. Jade glared at him before looking back at the lunch lady. "Where's the coffee?" she asked with a scowl at the sight of nothing appealing. The lunch lady scowled at Jade and shook her head. "I'm not hungry then." She dropped her tray where it was, scowling as Beck sighed, holding the tray with his one hand and her hand with the other.

Beck and Jade scanned the room for a seat before hearing some call their names. "Beck, Jade!" Danny called. He waved them over to the table where he sat with Jo and Rico. Beck and Jade walked over and sat down. "So, how do you guys like the school?" Danny asked as they sat down.

"I don't." Jade snarled. "The food sucks, there is no coffee, the classes here are boring and the people here are rude idiots." Beck sighed, rubbing her back to calm her down. Jo nodded her head, impressed to say at least.

"At least I'm not the only one." Jo pointed out. Beck took a bite on his muffin before Jade took it from him and took a bite. Beck sighed and took the muffin back.

"Why didn't you just get your own muffin?" he asked with a frown. Jade shook her head, kissing his cheek.

"How long have you two been dating?" Danny asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Three years." Beck said simply. Danny smiled at him. "Thanks for talking." Danny said with a playful smile.

"Well, when he spoke, he spoke wrong." Jade looked at Beck sharply. Beck sighed, rubbing his temples. "Sorry." He said the 'sorry' sarcastically. "We've been dating for three years and five months."

Rico and Jo laughed along with Danny. Just than Lacey, Regina, that other girl, the guy at the lunch line and a guy with his arm around Lacey passed. The other girl looked at them laughing and smirked. "Oh, look. The five freak shows are laughing together."

Lacey sighed, touching her shoulder. "Just back off, Sarita." She told her. Sarita didn't seem to listen as the guy from the lunch line and the other guy laughed along with her. Jade clenched her fists and stood up. Beck held her wrist, "Sit down, babe."

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend." The blonde boy smirked. "Sit down, _Goth girl_."

Beck pulled her down, because he knew that she would go ahead and attack this guy. "Back off, Scott." Jo said, clearly bored and tired with this situation. "Of course," Sarita smirked, "she would be defending her boyfriend's brother's girlfriend. Tell us, Danny, did you force this guy to pretend to be your brother so you could look normal."

Jo sighed, standing up from her seat. "Look, don't judge Danny because of his past. He's trying to fit in and with all the other crap that's happening in his life. Haven't you ever wanted a second chance? Just please, don't ostracize him!"

Jo looked around, embarrassed at her little speech. Rico slowly started clapping, but stopped once he realized no one else was. Danny looked at her with a small smile, as the group of five (excluding Lacey) walked away laughing their heads off. "This is going to do wonders for our social lives right?" Danny chuckled slightly as she sat down. Jo bit her lip.

Beck and Jade glanced at each other. This was certainly a different school than Hollywood Arts.

* * *

After school, Danny walked them over to the diner. "They have coffee here, right?" Jade asked. She had gone twenty four hours without it and it was not going well with her. She held onto Beck's hand tighter with anger because she didn't get her coffee. Danny chuckled, opening the door to the diner and leaded them inside.

"I'm sure they do." Danny said, as they walked to the cashier. "Hi, one apple pie please." He smiled politely at the cashier man.

"And I want coffee." Jade demanded her arms crossed across her chest. "Two sugars," Beck added for her. Danny spotted Jo and Rico across the way, doing their homework. Jo looked up from her paper and saw Danny. She smiled softly, waving at him.

The cashier man handed them the pie and coffee. Jade took her coffee and sipped it with a smile. Danny dug in his pocket for change, but Beck pulled out his wallet. "I'll pay." Beck offered. He looked at the cashier. "How much is it?"

"The total is ten dollars and fifty cents." The cashier said, but Danny shook his head. "No, it's let me pay, I got it." Danny said, fishing fifteen dollars in total out of his pocket. He handed it to the cashier, but Beck put his hand on top of it.

"At least let me pay for her coffee." Beck insisted. He had to admit, he was becoming more comfortable around Danny. Maybe strangling his aunt was an honest mistake? He was eleven at the time anyways.

Danny smiled modestly at him. "Please, just let me pay." he insisted, handing the money to the cashier. With that Danny leaded the two over to Jo and Rico's table. Beck and Jade trailed behind them Jade holding her coffee with one hand and holding Beck's hand with her other hand. "Someone getting used to their life for a while, aren't they?" she smirked, as they saw Danny slide into the booth beside Rico. Beck rolled his eyes playfully. "I guess you could say that." Beck admitted.

Jade seemed to of not wanted Beck beside a girl still, so she slid in next to her, leaving Beck to share a side with his brother and Rico. "Hey, nice little speech today," Jade commented as she sipped her coffee again. Jo laughed a little, blushing slightly. "I guess it was." She admitted.

Danny looked up at her. "I liked it." He told her with a cheeky grin. "Guess you're stuck with me now." Jo tried to hide her blush, but Jade saw. Rico nodded along. "Yeah, people power!" Rico smiled. Everyone starred at him weirdly. His smile slowly deflated, him laughing nervously.

Danny looked away from Jo to look at Beck. "So, tell us about yourself. We came here to learn about each other, right?" Danny asked, opening the pie and setting it in the middle of the table for everyone to eat. Beck thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm an actor. I'm really good at it, if I say so myself." Beck explained. "I have a page on The Slap. I don't have much to me, really."

"Ahem." Jade fake coughed. Beck smiled at her before adding, "I also have a girlfriend who I love very much."

"Cheesy." Jade rolled her eyes, but smiled. Danny nodded his head. "That's cool."

Rico raised an eyebrow, confused. "Wait, what's The Slap?" Rico asked.

"It's this page for students at Hollywood Arts," Beck explained.

"And Hollywood Arts is where you went to school?" Danny asked. Beck nodded his head, rubbing his shoulder. "You got it."

"What about you, Desai?" Jade asked, grabbing a fork. She took a piece of the pie and put it in her mouth. "This _is _good."

Danny sighed, shrugging. He took off his jacket and got a fork, eating the pie before he spoke. "Well, there isn't much to me." Danny admitted. "I was in juvie for six years after all. I kind of like to cook, I guess."

Jade scoffed. "That's interesting." She said sarcastically. Instead of being offended, Danny laughed. "It so is." Danny said with a smile. Jade smiled back, Beck feeling a little weird of Danny and his girlfriend getting along.

Jo wrote something down in her booklet before closing it up. "Okay, I'm done my homework." She announced, heaving a sigh. She grabbed a fork hovering it over the pie, looking at Danny. "Can I?" she asked her. Danny nodded with a smirk. "No need to ask, Masterson." He laughed.

Jo quirked her eyebrow with a slight smirk towards Danny as she stuck her fork in and ate it. For the rest of the early evening, the five ate and talked and got to know each other. Beck was actually enjoying himself. Danny wasn't a bad guy like he thought that he would be.

Once they arrived home, Karen got up to greet them as if they were guests in her home. She had a wine glass in her hand, and grinned at the three. "So, did you three bond?" she asked over enthusiastically. Jade wanted to say something sarcastic, but Beck squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, we're definitely closer." Danny smiled at her.

"Well, I made dinner," she said. "It's kind of cold, but I can warm it up."

"It's okay, Karen." Beck reassured her.

"We had pie." Jade told her. Karen laughed, "Healthy choice."

They awkwardly stood there for a minute or two. "Well, I'm going to call Cat." Jade announced, walking up the stairs. Danny and Karen raised their eyebrows. "Cat? She's calling a cat?" Karen asked confusedly.

Beck shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "No, our friend's name is Caterina. We call her Cat." Beck explained. "Ah," Danny nodded understandingly. "I'm going to call my parents, I promised them." Beck told them, getting his pear phone out. Karen and Danny eyed his pear shaped phone.

"That's a phone?" Danny raised an eyebrow. Beck nodded, "Yeah the newest instalment of the Pear Phones."

Danny nodded slowly. "Hollywood is certainly different, isn't it?"

Jade was upstairs in her and Beck's guest bedroom. She dialled Cat's number and waited for her to answer. "Jadey! Hi!" Cat's perky voice burst through the phone. "Tori is also on the line."

Jade groaned. "I didn't want to talk to Tori."

Tori gasped offended. "Rude!" Jade laughed to herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ms. Vega!" Jade said in her southern accent, mocking Tori. "I don't talk like that!" Tori said offended.

"How was the funeral? Why are you staying for a month again?" Cat asked. "Huh?" Jade asked confused. Jade was confused as to what Cat was talking about. She didn't know anything about a funeral. Suddenly, she remembered that her and Beck said that they were going for Beck's aunt's funeral.

"Oh! It was good." Jade said casually, covering it up. "A funeral...was good?" Cat asked, her voice sounding confused. "Wouldn't it be sad?"

Jade shrugged. "Not for me."

"Hey Jade!" she heard Danny call. "Is this your curler the black and purple one?"

"Is that Beck?" Tori asked. Jade thanked the lord that Danny sounded exactly like Beck. "Yeah!" she called back. "Why?"

"Cause it looked like my mother's! I was going to put it back, that's all!" He called back.

"I thought Beck's mother was still here?" Tori asked confusedly. Jade bit her lip. "It's Beck's cousin. Sounds like Beck. I got to go bye!"

She quickly hung up and went to the bathroom where Danny was holding her curler. His shirt was off, his pony tail was taken out and the shower was running. Jade probably guessed he was going to take a shower. "Can't I keep it here?" she glanced at the counter, where the rest of her and Beck's stuff was spread out all over. "Don't you and your mother have your own bathroom?"

"My mother does." Danny pointed out. "This was kind of mine."

Jade shrugged, taking her curler from Danny and placing it back on the counter. "Whatever, you're okay with it." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Danny raised an eyebrow with a playful smile, "I am?"

Jade smirked. "You are."

Danny and Jade randomly started bursting out laughing. "I'm actually going to like having you and your boyfriend around, Jade." Danny admitted cheekily.

"Of course you do." She laughed along with him. Just then as they were laughing, Beck walked by after finishing up his conversation with his parents. He peered in to see his brother and girlfriend laughing together and Beck had to admit, he didn't like it, especially because Danny was shirtless. He looked in the bathroom, smiling innocently.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Beck asked, pretending to sound curious. Jade looked at Beck, trying to control her laughter.

"Nothing," Jade said, breathing in and out to control her laughter. "I'm going to go back downstairs."

She moved past Beck, as Beck glanced at Danny. "She's a different girl, that's for sure." He said jokingly. Beck just nodded, faking a smile at him. Then he left the bathroom, feeling slightly angry at Danny and Jade's bonding.

* * *

**A/N  
New Twisted episode in two days! Just to be clear, Danny and Jade do **_**not **_**have a romantic connection. Strictly friends, bonding. But Beck doesn't know that. ;)**


	4. Phoebe's Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Twisted.**

Beck's Twisted Twin

For some reason, Jade couldn't sleep. She was one hundred percent sure she wasn't homesick, because she didn't miss anyone. Cat was a possibility, but not highly likely. She decided to go watch TV downstairs and of course, they had no shows she would watch. She became frustrated as she flipped through channels. She didn't even notice Danny leaning against the doorframe.

"I see you're having trouble." He chuckled lightly. Jade just glared at him out of annoyance as Danny sat down beside her on the couch. "What? You can't find the shows you watch?" He took the remote from her and calmly looked through channels. Jade shook her head and sighed. "Do you have The Scissoring by any chance?" She asked him. Danny was confused, not knowing what that movie is. He also took it in a dirty way, making Jade punch his shoulder.

"It's not like that!" Jade rolled her eyes. "It's a horror film. I forgot my DVD at home." Danny nodded slowly. "I see you left it back in Hollyweird." He joked. Jade didn't find it funny, though because she didn't laugh.

He quickly played it off like it hadn't happened. "Maybe they're other horror films on TV that you'd like." Danny suggested as he went to look at the movie channel. Sure enough, there weren't any horror movies at the moment. That was probably because no person would want to watch horror movies at five in the morning.

Danny shrugged. "Sorry, I don't see any horror movies." He apologized. Jade sighed and took the remote from him. She continued to flip through channels as Danny leaned back on the couch. "So, why are you up so early?"

Jade didn't look at him as her eyes scanned the television screen. "I could ask you the same thing, Desai." Jade deadpanned. Danny raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were friends."

"Yeah don't think that." Jade said. She finally settled on a show called 'Friends' (how convenient). It was quiet for a moment, before Jade noticed Danny's very confused face. She sighed, "Look, it's very hard to become friends with me. Just because we laughed and talked doesn't make us friends. I barley call my friends back home friends. Try not to take it the wrong way, but you're not any different."

Danny nodded understandingly. "I guess you're just one hard shell to crack." Danny smirked. "You're just like my friends." Jade raised an eyebrow. "You mean your _two _friends? You mean Jo and her awkward little buddy, Rico?" Danny heaved a sigh.

"I'm trying to get Lacey on my side." Danny confessed to her. "Me, Lacey and Jo used to all be best friends until I..." He trailed off. He didn't really want to tell her that he had murdered his aunt, even though she probably knew already. He just didn't want to repeat it.

"Since you murdered your aunt, I get it." Jade reassured him. "I would be, too, though. Well, not really since I'm me, but I do kind of get where Lacey is coming from. Jo must really care about and missed you so much that she forgave you so soon." Jade talking about Jo that way brought a smile to Danny's lips.

"So, why are you up so early?" Jade asked him. Danny shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first." Jade said stubbornly. Danny nodded, "I just couldn't sleep. I have those days sometimes. It's mostly because I was so used to those uncomfortable prison beds." Danny joked with a small laugh. "Now why are you up so early?"

Jade shrugged. "Same reason, I guess." She said. There was a pause.

Jade looked back to the TV screen. "So let's watch this crap show." Jade said. Danny gave a small laugh. "It's not a crap show. It's actually really good." Danny told her. Jade rolled her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips.

* * *

Beck woke up that morning at seven am with no Jade in the bed. He was confused, but figured she was already downstairs or applying make-up in the bathroom. He grabbed what he wanted to wear for the day and went to the bathroom to change. The door was closed, so he knocked on the door to see if Jade was already in there or Danny was. The door opened and Danny was there, once again shirtless. _Is Danny always shirtless? _Beck thought. He looked past him relived not to see Jade with him.

"Hey, Beck," he greeted him with a small smile. "I'm almost done. Give me five minutes, okay?" Beck just nodded and Danny closed the door. He figured he could just change in the guest bedroom where he had slept for the past two nights and then go back to do his hair when Danny was finished. So, he did so and went back to his room to find Jade sitting on the bed.

"Hey, babe." He went over and kissed her cheek. "Where had you gone when I woke up?" She shrugged and picked up her Pear Phone from the bedside table where she had set it moments ago. She was already dressed and her hair was done. She had left out the purple highlights and instead had in the dark blue ones she missed. "Well, it depends when you woke up."

Beck took off his shirt and slid over the one he was wearing for the day over his head. "Probably less than five minutes ago." He told her. Jade stood up and walked over to her suitcase to get her and Beck's necklace. "I was up way before that. I just wasn't tired tonight." She said. "Danny and I were just on the couch watching TV."

Beck felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach, but forced a smile. He took off his PJ bottoms and put on his jeans, then buckling his belt. "What was Danny doing up so early?" he asked casually. Jade put on her necklace and handed Beck his. "Same reason as me, now go do your hair. You look like a troll."

Beck almost laughed at how blunt his girlfriend was being, but looked in the mirror above the dresser and saw she was right. He figured Danny was finished with whatever he was doing in the bathroom anyways. "I'm going to do that right now." He gave Jade a peck on the lips and slid the necklace over his head before going off to the bathroom.

Danny passed Beck and gave him a small smile. His hair was now pulled back in his signature bun and he had a shirt on, which left Beck relived. Was he shirtless downstairs when he was with Jade watching TV? Beck didn't want to think about it as he entered the bathroom to do his hair.

Meanwhile, Jade went downstairs to eat. She met up with Danny and sat beside him at the table, while his mother cooked breakfast. Danny smiled at her. "Morning once again, Jade." Danny chuckled a little. Jade gave him a sarcastic smile.

Karen seemed confused. "What do you mean 'morning once again'?" she asked. Seriously, this woman was annoying Jade to no ends. Couldn't she just mind her own business? Danny saw that Jade was going to make no effort to answer, so he merely smiled at his mother. "We just saw each other before, that's all, mother." Danny explained.

Karen nodded before turning to the two. "Where is Beck?" she asked. Danny looked around the kitchen then at Jade. Jade shrugged. "I think he's still getting ready." She said. Karen seemed to have finished up with breakfast. She brought two plates of bacon and eggs to Danny and Jade, keeping the other two for her and Beck on the counter. "Well, he better hurry before his breakfast gets cold." Karen sighed.

Then Beck walked down the stairs. He was about to sit down beside Jade, but realized Danny was sitting there. Feeling somewhat defeated, he sat down across from her. Karen brought him his breakfast. "Here you go, Beck." She smiled. Beck looked at her with a grateful smile. "Thank you." He said as he began to eat his breakfast with Jade and Danny.

Jade finished her breakfast within minutes. Beck wasn't surprised, he just chuckled a little. He was about to make a comment, when Danny beat him to it. "Whoa, that was quick. What, no heart burn?" He raised an eyebrow playfully. Beck was almost convinced that he was flirting with her. He didn't expect Jade to stifle a laugh.

"I was hungry," she shrugged. Danny rolled his eyes playfully and continued eating. When the three of them finished eating, they walked to school. Beck was enlightened when he saw Danny spot Jo and run off to meet her. Danny walked beside her as they entered the school. "Hey, Jo." He greeted her. "Where's Rico?" Rico was usually with Jo when they entered school, Danny had noticed. Jo shifted her backpack to her other shoulder.

"He's sick." Jo admitted. "Where's your brother?" Danny motioned to Beck and Jade who seemed to be having a good time together as they walked down the halls hand in hand. Jo nodded her head. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Jo snapped her head towards Danny.

It was silent between them for a moment, Jo being a little hesitant. Danny smiled at her. "What, scared to be alone with your ol' pal?" He gave her a little nudge and Jo giggled at him. She ran her fingers through her frizzy blonde hair.

"I had plans with Rico, but he is sick so..." She trailed off, knowing Danny was smart enough to figure out that she had no plans whatsoever. Danny grinned as Jo stopped at her locker. As she opened it, he leaned against the one next to hers. "Great. What about we stop by our old tree house?"

Jo sighed, now not liking the idea. "I don't know, Danny." She said as she grabbed some books. "I mean, wouldn't that bring back memories...?"

"The memories in that tree house were good memories." He pointed out. He knew that wasn't what Jo meant, but he said it anyways. She meant that it would bring back memories of when Danny, her and _Lacey _were all best friends. And clearly, Lacey was out of the picture with Jo.

She played along, though. "Not all of them. Remember when you fell out because you were goofing off? You broke your arm."

"I was nine. I'm not _that _stupid anymore." His reply made both him and Jo crack up with laughter. Lacey passed them and gave them a sideways glance. She kind of wanted them to see her, but they were too caught up in laughing that they didn't even notice her pass by. She pressed her lips together and continued to walk away from the two.

Once they controlled their laughter, Danny leaned his head against the locker. "So, what do you say?" he asked her. Jo bit her lip, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. A smile appeared on her face. "Okay, Desai." She told him. "Are you bringing your brother and his girlfriend?"

Danny shook his head. "No way, this was our place." Jo tried desperately to hide her blush. It didn't last long though, because then Danny added, "And of course Lacey's." Beck and Jade joined the two with their hands still joined together. "What are we talking about?" Jade asked.

Danny just gave her a small smile. "Nothing," he told her. He made it clear he just wanted him and Jo at this tree house and Jo didn't mind at all. Jade shrugged, not really caring that he made no move to elaborate. "I want coffee." She announced. Beck pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Babe, this isn't Hollywood Arts. There's no coffee here." He told her. Jade glared at him, as if he was responsible for it. He read the look and put his hands up in mock surrender. Jade grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from Danny and Jo.

"This school _sucks._" Jade snarled. "Why couldn't we have our work from Hollywood Arts sent to us?" Beck shrugged and kissed her temple in attempts to calm her down.

"My parents thought this would be easier."

"Easier? Beck, they don't have any _good _classes. There are no acting classes, no singing classes, no showcases or _anything_!"

Beck would of corrected her by saying that there was a _drama _class and that there probably would be a play or talent show, but he didn't, knowing he would be playing on very dangerous grounds. Instead he just ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Why are you snapping now?"

"I haven't had coffee, since last night, Beckett."

Beck rolled his eyes out of annoyance that she used his full first name and that it was _less _than twenty four hours since she had coffee. "Jade, you're overreacting. After school, we'll go to that diner and get you coffee." He told her. He looked her in the eyes. "Okay?"

Jade grumbled, but nodded. "Okay." She confirmed. Beck gave her a slight smile as a girl with back length brown hair with blonde tips appeared in front of them. She was cheery, very cheery. If you looked past the highlights and nose ring and all that, she would actually look somewhat like Jade. Not that Jade would admit it.

"I'm sorry to listen in, but I couldn't help but here that you're into acting?" she asked. Jade raised an eyebrow, taking that in account as to flirting with Beck. She was about to snap, when Beck gave Jade a look not to.

"We might be." Jade crossed her arms over her chest. Jade was instantly reminded of Cat when the girl looked unfazed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Phoebe," she stuck out her hand. "I'm directing a play on the disadvantages of drinking and driving. I don't have much people participating in it, so would you like to be in it?"

Jade just looked at Phoebe's hand. After moments of silence, Phoebe slowly moved her hand back to her side. Beck looked at Jade with a small smile. "That sounds fun, Jade." He encouraged her. Jade pursed her lips together. She looked back at Phoebe, who didn't wipe that goofy grin off her face.

"I think you'd rather do this play then some stupid essay, right?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow. Jade nor Beck hadn't even known that there was an essay you had to do. Beck and Jade exchanged looks before Jade heaved a sigh. "Fine, I'll join."

Phoebe squealed with excitement, but then her face when serious. "You have to audition first, though." She told her. Jade rolled her eyes. Sure, she didn't mind auditioning, but this girl just said she wanted to _join, _not audition to join.

"Whatever, that's fine." She said. Phoebe grinned and clapped her hands together. "Fantastic! What's your name?" Phoebe asked.

"Jade West," Jade replied casually. Phoebe nodded, than seemed to take notice to Beck. Before she could say anything, Beck did.

"You know what sign me up for auditions too." He said with a bright smile. Phoebe cocked her head to the side, looking confused, yet still managed to smile. "So Jade West and Danny Desai want to audition?"

Beck shook his head with a tight, but annoyed smile. "I'm...I'm actually not Danny. I'm Beck, his..." For some reason Beck had trouble saying the words out loud. "I'm his brother."

Phoebe just nodded. "Okay then." She dropped the topic almost immediately. "The auditions are at four in the auditorium after school." Then with the turn of her heels she walked away from them. Beck took Jade's hand and smiled at her.

"Well, look at that." He nudged her elbow with his. "You get to act again."

Jade squeezed the grip on his hand. "I don't know how I'm going to do it."

Beck looked confusedly at her. "What do you mean? You've auditioned so many times before."

"If we have to go after school to audition, that means I get my coffee later."

* * *

Danny and Jade had their last class on Thursday together. When the bell rang, signalling it was time to go home, they both walked out together. "So, any plans for after school?" Danny asked her as they made their way to the lockers. Jade sighed.

"I do actually." She replied. "Beck and I are going to audition for Phoebe's stupid drinking and driving skit. So we don't have to do some essay or whatever." She shrugged.

Danny nodded understandingly. "I so would do it." He then gave her a signature charming smile. "If I was into that, but I think I'd be more into writing."

Jade's eyes brightened slightly. "I'm interested in writing. Mostly horror, but I can do more than just that." Danny reached his locker, and turned the dial to open it. "What are you doing after school?"

"Oh, nothing," Danny shrugged. Before they could say anything more, Jo approached them, a bag slung over her shoulder. She didn't notice Jade and smiled at Danny. "Hey, Danny, ready to go?" She asked. Danny looked at Jade sheepishly who merely smirked at him. Jade found out the truth one way or another, even if she didn't even care. "We're just hanging out." Danny told Jade. He didn't feel any need to go into details. Jade just nodded as Jo caught sight of Jade. She awkwardly waved, "Oh, hey."

Jade waved back. "Hey," she said. Danny closed his locker with his backpack over his shoulder. "Well, bye Jade." He then walked off with Jo. Beck approached her from behind, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe, ready to go to auditions?" He asked her.

"I guess so." She sighed. "I just wish they would do an _actual _play or something. Not some skit."

Beck kissed her head. "I know. But it's only for a month." Jade rolled her eyes. Beck didn't make the situation sound any better. He took Jade's hand and led her to the auditorium. It took them a good solid fifteen minutes to find it, though. When they entered, they seemed to be done with auditions. Weird enough only eight people were there, including Phoebe. Five of them Beck and Jade remembered from yesterday, they had met Phoebe today and the other two they didn't know.

Phoebe must've heard the door open and close, because she whipped around and grinned. "Thank you for coming!" It sounded as if it was a desperate plea. "Come on! Everyone else has already auditioned." She grabbed a hold of Beck and Jade's wrist and brought them up on stage.

Jade yanked away her arm and glared at Phoebe who handed them both scripts. "You two can audition together." She told the couple. She went back down and sat in one of the chairs. "Read from the first page!" The script wasn't long. It looked about seven pages. Beck and Jade were about to start when Phoebe groaned. "Oh yeah, we need one more girl!" She spotted Lacey, "Lacey, come on up."

The ginger haired girl they had seen yesterday, Regina, seemed offended. "You still have such a strong hatred for me." She snickered. Phoebe ignored her as Lacey awkwardly stepped on stage. Jade turned to Beck and started to read.

"Come on, just give me the keys." Jade turned her voice into desperate and coated with worry. She put her hand out as if Beck would give her the invisible keys. Phoebe already seemed impressed.

"No, I'm fine." He spat at her. His voice was dark and drunken.

"You drank a lot. Give me the damn keys!" She demanded, stepping closer to him. "Drinking so much was not cool."

Lacey guessed that was where she came in. "We have to drink, to be cool." Her voice played off as this bitchy mean girl, and Jade thanked the gods she wasn't _terrible _at acting. They continued on with the skit and even though their acting was great, Beck and Jade despised this play. It was written horribly and the blonde haired guy, Scott seemed to find it as a comedy and was laughing the entire time.

When they were finished, Phoebe was madly clapping. "That was beautiful!" She grinned. "You two have those parts for sure!"

Jade sighed. "Yay," she deadpanned. She wasn't sure she even wanted to be in this play, but it was ever so slightly better than writing some dumb essay. Regina's eyes hardened. She stood up from her seat. "What about us?" Regina snapped. "Do we get parts?"

Phoebe simply rolled her eyes. "No, you four don't." She directed to Regina, Scott, Archie and Sarita. "Sarita, Archie and Scott will be working on props while Regina, you, Doug and Debbie will be working on technical." Regina clenched her fists and Sarita rubbed her arms to calm her down.

"Hey, Phoebe..." Lacey butted in. "What about me?" Phoebe seemed to give her a small smile.

"You're the role you just did!" She said enthusiastically. "Okay everyone, we start tomorrow! Have a safe night!" Jade thought she intended that as a pun, but she just strutted out of the auditorium. Jade heaved a sigh and took Beck's hand about to lead him off. "Hey," Lacey's voice made them stop and turn around. She gave them a slight smile. "You guys were good."

Jade didn't say anything, but Beck gave her a polite smile. "Thanks." He then let Jade drag him away. Once they were out of the school, Beck kissed her cheek, making her and Beck both smile. "Want to go get coffee now?"

"Is that even a question?"

* * *

Let's just say, Jo isn't as good as creating bonfires like she used to. The week after Danny was sent off to the juvenile detention center, Jo used to have a usual camping trip with her and her parents. She was too depressed to go that year and next year they just seemed to forget to go. She totally forgot how to properly create a bonfire, because she felt no use to it. Sure she had continued to visit the tree house from time to time, but she only stayed for ten minutes or less.

Danny laughed as Jo attempted to start a bonfire. "Come on, it isn't rocket science, Masterson." He joked. Jo heaved a sigh and threw the sticks to the ground in defeat. Danny laughed and scooted over to sit beside her. He tried to take her place and rub the sticks together, too, but just like Jo, he hadn't made a bonfire in years. He awkwardly set the sticks on the ground and Jo gave him a smug look. "Come on, it isn't rocket science, Desai." She mimicked.

Danny put his hands up in mock surrender, stifling a laugh. "Okay, lesson learned." He leaned on the wood behind him. "So, Masterson, you have to catch me up on all the new movies." He smirked a little bit. "Did they make a High School Musical 3?"

Jo laughed loudly, finding the joke ridiculously funny. "I'm not sure you'd be into that anymore." She said, leaning back on the wood, matching Danny. She moved her head to the side to look at him. She tried not to get lost in those chocolate brown eyes that seemed so warm and inviting. She shook out of it. "Maybe you'd enjoy Twilight. Eh, scratch that." Danny laughed. "You could enjoy the Hunger Games. Then again, you could turn out like me and not be interested in movies."

Danny nodded his head. "Yeah movies don't seem to be my things. I can see they already have a lot of cheesy titles." Danny joked. Jo laughed once again. She hasn't laughed so much in forever. She laughed with Rico, she e_njoyed _being with Rico, but being with Danny it felt different. A good different, though. She joked around with him more and laughed _a lot _more. It was like having her old life back and that's really what she yearned for.

It was silent between them, just to catch their breaths from laughing too much. "Hey, you think Lacey will ever come around?" Danny asked. Jo pursed her lips. She felt slightly angry that he would mention Lacey, as if being just him and her wasn't good enough. She shrugged. "I don't really associate with Lacey if you can't tell." She said sarcastically. "So, I wouldn't know. Maybe you should try talking to her?" She mentally slapped herself.

"I think I will." Danny confirmed. "I mean, wouldn't it be nice?" He looked at her meaningfully. It was like a look you could never say no to and you had to look away just to say it. That's exactly what Jo had to do as she looked in her lap, her blonde hair falling in curtains around her face.

Danny took it as if Jo didn't know what he was talking about. "You know, to have Lacey in our lives again?" He tried to get her to look him in the eyes again, but she didn't. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"I-I don't know, Danny." She became defensive and she stood up. "Maybe for you it would be." Danny shook his head and grabbed her wrist. His hand was warm and Jo didn't know why she pulled it away. "I didn't mean to get you angry. What even happened between you and Lacey?"

Jo really didn't want to talk about how her supposed _best friend _had wanted nothing to do with her. Part of her blamed herself for not being social enough for Amber to invite Jo to that party anyways, totally ignoring what Lacey had asked her to do. She mostly blamed Lacey, though and she was sure Lacey thought otherwise. "We just drifted apart." Jo wasn't all that lying really. In some way they had drifted apart. "I have to go. I have homework to do."

"I can do it with you." Danny suggested, standing up to follow her. Jo shook her head, though.

"No, don't." She stopped him.

"It's only five can't you leave at six or something to do it?"

"No, my dad is probably on edge anyways. I'll see you at school tomorrow Danny."

With that she left the tree house. She hated herself for doing so, why did she have to be so damn stubborn? She just hated when anyone talked about Lacey. She hated it even _more _though when Danny talked about Lacey. Was he not happy with just him and her? Jo was usually not the jealous type, maybe because Rico had only talked to her and when they were all friends when they were kids she never was jealous when she would find Danny and Lacey alone in the tree house. Maybe it was her strong hatred for Lacey or that she could very possibly have feelings for Danny Desai.

Danny watched her leave the tree house and sighed. He just had to ruin things and talk about Lacey. He was just confused on his status with her. She _had _slept over that night of Regina Crane's party. Then again, he didn't speak to her since then. Yet, the only person he had accidentally leaked it to was Jo (and subconsciously his mother) because he knew that Lacey didn't want anyone to know about it.

Once Jo had vanished from his sight, he guessed that he should start heading home, too. He climbed down from the tree house and made his way home. When he entered the house, he saw his mother on her laptop. Once she noticed it she quickly shut it and smiled at Danny. "Hey, Danny." She smiled. He raised his eyebrow, curious as to why she had shut it so quickly.

"Hi, mother." He gave her a half smile, not letting his curiosity get the best of him for now. He looked around the house. "Where's Beck and Jade?"

She stood up from the couch, setting the laptop on the coffee table. "They aren't back yet." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her face became worried. "Should I call Beck to see where he is?" Danny shook his head.

"Jade said her and Beck were auditioning for a skit at school, so they're probably on their way back from there." Danny reassured his mother. His mother nodded, leaving a silence in between them. That left Danny's curiosity to wander back to what his mother was looking at on her laptop. "So, what were you looking at on your laptop?"

"What do you mean?" She said. Her voice wavered a bit, but Danny didn't miss a beat.

"Why did you shut your laptop so fast?"

She gave him an innocent smile. "Just going shopping online, that's all. I should start making dinner." She said that sentence way too quickly to be telling the truth. She turned on her heels and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

Suddenly, Beck and Jade walked through the door, a coffee cup in both Jade and Beck's hand. Danny smirked at the two. "You see, I should have known you two were getting coffee." He said. Jade rolled her eyes, not finding his statement amusing at all. She took a sip of her coffee then stared blankly back at Danny.

He decided to change the topic. "So, how were the auditions?" He asked.

Jade shrugged. "We got the main roles."

"That's good."

"The play sucks, though."

"That's not so good."

Beck decided to butt in on the conversation. "It's really bad and the actors were terrible. Except for that one that wasn't so bad." Beck shrugged. "Lacey, I think her name was. She plays the third character."

Danny's eyes widened. A small smile played on his lips. This would be the perfect opportunity for him, Jo and Lacey to all become friends again, even though Jo seemed to pay no interest in doing so. "You know maybe I'll skip out on the essay and help out with the play."

* * *

**A/N I don't know why it took me so long to write this, but it did. Did anyone catch the new Twisted episode yesterday? I can't wait for the summer finale in two weeks, then it returns in January! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
